Typically, electrical devices such as kitchen appliances are manufactured and assembled on a production line by workers who in succession add additional parts to each device as the devices move along the production line in various stages of assembly. Parts usually are assembled to each device by installing individual parts into their appropriate position followed by screws or other fasteners which must be then be manipulated either by hand or by automated tools. Most of these devices require an electrical power cord which is assembled with a power cord strain reliever which must be positioned in an opening formed between opposing housing portions prior to the housing portions being assembled together. This requires both labor and the time of assembly line workers. Thus, the need exists for a simplified power cord strain reliever and method of assembly thereof on an electrical device.